usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Luzoga
These luminous and powerful energy beings are known by only a few species in the galaxy by their native name "Suur Luzogo birkisi" (meaning loosely translated "the great spherical light ones"). Physiology For most of the time the Luzoga prefer to appear as glowing balls of light, but they are able to transform into humanoid shape. They are capable of creating large electromagnetic fields, high-voltage beams, and defensive shields, as well as being able to pass through solid matter, manipulate energy, and control computer systems. Space travel is achieved in their energy form at high warp speeds without the help of any technological devices. Communication with their own kind is achieved only through telepathy; with others they can also communicate verbally, or telepathically depending on the species. Each member of this species can only reproduce once in their lifetime (which is enormously long), during a certain age bracket (500 to 1,000 years old), by impregnating a humanoid female and using her as a surrogate mother. The fetus grows rapidly and pregnancy only lasts 10 days. After birth, the mother's body returns to exactly the way it was before, with no trace of a pregnancy every having occurred. Each child is born as a humanoid male, the same species as the mother, with a tiny fraction of Luzoga DNA. The boy ages rapidly, developing physically 1 year per each day after birth. During this time, the child's DNA is gradually converted from its mother's species to Luzoga. By the time he reaches 30 days old (physically 30 years), his DNA has completely transformed to Luzogan DNA. When desired or necessary, he can still transform back to his original humanoid shape. Science and Technology The Luzoga's physical abilities are so highly advanced that they have no need for technology. They are, however, always curious and ready to learn about other species (although perceived as haughty at times in their dealings with lesser beings). Society and Culture The Luzoga do not have a formal society, because not many of them exist in the galaxay. They have traveled the far reaches of space for millennia (each member of the species traveling alone), in search of adding the knowledge and abilities of the species they reproduce with to their own. The Luzoga seek perfection, and take the search for a suitable surrogate mother for their offspring very seriously. In all of Luzogan history, no two Luzoga have been birthed by mothers of the same species. They consider it a great honor for a female to be chosen as a surrogate mother for their children. However, some humanoid species have felt rather differently about this practice. History The Federation's first official contact with a known member of this species was on Stardate 200707.27 by the USS Lothlorien, although the ship had been visited once before by the same energy being over a month earlier. The child, named Atuanya, born to Counselor Maha 10 days after that visit was a Luzogan offspring, though not known by the crew at the time. After 30 days, his father, named HoS, returned to claim the boy as Luzogan and take Atu with him to his 'home' and 'family' (apparently a tradition when one had produced offspring) for more education and exchange of knowledge. Neither Atu and Maha, nor the Captain and the crew, were willing to yield to HoS's demands and a power struggle ensued between the energy being and the Lothlorien. HoS first attacked Maha, who was only saved by Atu stepping in between to shield her. The crew beamed HoS off the ship, but he pursued them and next prepared to attack the Lothlorien. In the end, HoS was finally defeated when Atu boosted the warp core's power output to help the crew use the Lothlorien's warp nacelles to create a massive electromagnetic field and entrapped HoS. After HoS promised not to threaten or hurt anyone on the ship, Atu released him and agreed to return to the Luzogan home with his father to learn more about his species and teach them about the morals and philosophies of the humanoids he calls his family. Known Luzoga: HoS (Klingon mother): HoS was born to an unknown Klingon mother, who named him after the Klingon's name for his species: "qu'noQ HoSDo' " or "Great spherical energy beings". Atuanya (Atu) (Halanan mother): Atu was born to Counselor Maha, of the USS Lothlorien, who was impregnated by a Luzoga named HoS without her knowledge or consent and named her child "surprise" in her native language. Luzoga